Along with environmental protection laws being increasingly rigorous and requirement of saving energy being higher and higher, engine manufacturers make continuously engine size reduced, compression ratio increased and motor operation temperature elevated, and thus fuel utilization improved, energy resource saved and waste gas emission reduced. In the meanwhile, the lubricant oil is also required to have better properties of antiwear and antifriction. These all propose higher requirement of lubricants in properties of antiwear, antifriction and antioxidant.
Phosphor contained in lubricant oil may shorten effective life of the catalyst in tail-gas converter of automobile, and sulfur contained in the lubricant oil is incompatible with an elastomer sealing element and corrosive. Therefore, an organic molybdenum additive having no sulfur and no phosphor can be applied to lubricant oils with high grade and high standard and has more broad applicability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,256 discloses an organic molybdenum lubricant additive having properties of antiwear, antifriction and antioxidation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,647 discloses an organic molybdenum lubricant additive prepared by reacting a fatty oil and diethanolamine with an inorganic molybdenum compound, said additive has properties of antiwear and antifriction, and is commercially avaiablein a name of model No.855 by VANDERBILT.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,647 discloses an organic molybdenum lubricant additive prepared by reacting a fatty oil or acid and 2-(2-amino ethyl) aminoethanol with an inorganic molybdenum compound, said additive has properties of antiwear, antifriction and antioxidation and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,130 discloses a process for preparing an organic molybdenum lubricant additive by reacting a diol, a diamine, a thiol and an aminoethanol with an inorganic molybdenum compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,263 discloses a multifunction lubricant additive having combined properties of antiwear, antifriction and antioxidation, commercially available in a name of model No. F10A by CIBA Corp.
However, in the prior art, some no-sulfur and no-phosphor lubricant additive products are superior in antiwear property, but inferior in antifriction property; or superior in antifriction property, but inferior in antiwear property; Or some may mainly take effect under condition of mixed lubrication, and some may take effect under condition of boundary lubrication. Therefore to develop a lubricant additive with even better properties of antiwear and antifriction still is an exertive direction for one skilled in the art.